Twilight of Inus
by Warrior'sSacrifice
Summary: After leaving the city of Tokyo, Kagome leaves the safety of the shrine to live with her father in the town of Forks. Little did she know that this town was more interesting than it first seemed. Inu x Kag Twilight crossover some slight twists in plot
1. Chapter 1

InuTwlight

Chapter 1

I never thought I would miss the shrine as much as I did right now. Even after driving through the streets of Tokyo for ten minutes, the dread and grief was already settling. I laid my head against my mother's shoulder as we drove to the airport. My hair was pulled halfway up, with a gothic butterfly barrette intact and my arms were covered by arm socks from the Lovely and wonderful _Hot Topic_, the store of the goths and punks. Along with a white dress shirt with a loose checkered tie, I wore a plaid skirt. I am a punk.

I'm not the ideal child, but hey, I have fun.

My name is Kagome Higurashi, sophomore-going Junior as of next week when school starts in America, which is where I am going. My mother is a single mother of two, and owner of the Higurashi shrine. She is a mother of two, that included me and my younger brother Souta. Well, she wasn't going to be single for long; she was remarrying in the next few months to a man of a wealthy and successful business in electronics, the co-CEO of Nintendo. The man is sweet, don't get me wrong, he just loves my mom more than he loves the idea of being a father of two children of an ex-husband of hers, it made matter worse when he found out my father was an AMERICAN.

My father, an American mechanic lives in Forks, Washington. He and my mom got married fresh out of high school, I saw photos of them mom had in her old photo albums, they looked happy as if they could do anything together. When I was six and Souta was just born, the shit hit that fan. Dad lost his job, again.

Mom lost it, her Japanese honor made her consult her family, her only living relative, my grandfather. Mom decided that she would abandon America and return to Japan, which is where I have been for the past ten years. I talked to my dad over webcam most of the time, like three times a week, and once every few years I would visit him in the states. This was different, this time it was permanent, my mother would be happy with her new husband, I was too old for Daisuke (her fiancé) to warm up to me, so Souta would have a better chance to have a relationship with him.

My mom helped me carry my luggage to the gate, my bass guitar sat in her old case covered in stickers and Kanji, and my Hello-Kitty carry-on on my back filled with the cards, and Mangas my friends gave me before I left. Mom rubbed my shoulder.

"Sweetie," she said, "You don't have to."

"I want to mom," I told her. Her brown eyes standing out of her kind face as she started to tear.

"Are you sure? Will you at least come to the wedding?"

"Of course mom," The door to the boarding gate opened next to us, startling my mother. "I love you momma."

"I love you too sweetie," she held me for a small moment and I boarded the plane. The ride took over nine hours, and the whole time turbulence shook the plan more than it usually did. I however, was content, planes were a piece of cake, besides I wasn't the one paying for the ticket. I read some of my mangas, like_ Bride of a Water God. _It's Korean in origin but the plot it very original and somehow kept to the nation's cultures.

After boarding a second plane and sitting for a short hour and a half, I had landed in a large city some few hours from Forks. I exited from the gate and went to pick up my luggage. As I waited a heard a sort of _WHOOT, _I turned to see my father walking towards me with a smile on his face. He gave me a hug and he smelt oddly like Cedar or pine. He was a tall man, towering over my five foot two inch body. He was a brunet and had beautiful hazel eyes. My eyes were a bit green, with a slight bit of Amber that came from my mother's brown eyes.

"Hiya kiddo." He said after hugging me and picking up my heavy lime green luggage like it weighed nothing.

"Hi Charli- Dad." I stumbled and covered my mouth he hardly seemed to mind. Charlie was good that way, never asked many things, stayed quiet and jolly. We walked to the parking garage slowly, the moment I sat on the seat of his old pickup truck I laid my head on the side of the car and fell asleep.

Charlie woke me up when we pulled into the driveway later that night. I yawned and pulled my guitar and hello-kitty bag over my shoulders, I knew the way around the small house, I knew it like the back of my hand. My room had always been the room in the far back of the second floor, the room with the French window with the cushioned window seat. I opened the door finding my room hand already had the comforter and landed on it with an exhausted sigh. I made a mental note to SKIN Charlie for even considering that I like Pink…

Charlie put all four of my match luggage on the floor a bit nosily. "If you need anything just holler."

"New sheets and comforter!," I said, muffled by the pillow in my face. He laughed again.

"Alrighty, you can come to Wally world with me tomorrow. Get some sleep, love you." I grunted, and he closed the door. I didn't know what a "Wally world" was, but I was not looking forward to it.

The next week was based entirely of me getting used to forks disgusting amount of precipitation and re organizing my clothes and mangas the way they were back in Tokyo. It was utter hell. After three days of taking out things that were here since ii was five, my room was once again my turf back in Japan, dark, but calming, and my bookshelf was packed with a majority of Mangas and novels. Mom called to say that Daisuke was going to ship more of my things to Forks as soon as he had the earliest connivance.

Charlie let me have my space, the last time he saw me in person, I was a rather hyperactive fourteen years old. I guess I have become calmer and more collected as time had gone on.

Monday had come and I dress in my lucky pants with chains, and my metallic butterfly shirt. Charlie was sympathetic of my situation and had gotten me a car before my arrival. It was old but I loved it, an old Chevy pickup truck. I drove to Forks high school, rain fell for more than three days and my truck wheezed as it ran over the large puddles.

I slammed the door and walked myself to the main office. An old woman with purple glasses looked at me as if I came from a gothic raccoon farm. "Hi, how can I help you?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," I said, "I would like my schedule please."

"Of course, come around the desk." I did so, and the woman, Mrs. Collins, showed me around the school and even gave me a map and two schedules in case I lost the other. She escorted me to my first class, according to my schedule that would be Trigg. I raised an eyebrow, they were that behind in math? I introduced myself many times that day, one for each class obviously. At the fifth period I sat on the window sill of the cafeteria, eating a red apple I brought from home. A girl, looking strikingly like myself, came up to me. She smiled, her difference hairstyle and eye color were the only difference between us. She looked strangely cold, frigid actually.

She held out a hand. "Hi, you must be Kagome, I'm Kikyo, you want to sit with us?"

I nodded and followed her, my chains rattling and clicking together making the people of the café notice my presence. She sat at a round table with three girls and one boy. A few were in my classes, if my memory served me well. They were very kind and welcomed me warmly. I forgot their names as time winded by; suddenly one table caught my attention.

They walked in from the back door, three boys and two girls. All were amazingly beautiful and all deathly pale. The first to walk into the café were two couples a tall man with his hair down well past his butt, it was rare that any male could pull off such a style. This person was clearly an Adonis. He wore a jacket that clung to his frame, if at all possible he looked more frigid than Kikyo. A girl with spiky hair and one small pony tail poking off her head had her face pressed against his shoulder. The next couple were fairly heated, in a petty argument of course. The boy had a small ponytail and had several piercings in his ears and a large red handprint on his face, making him look like he was slapped. The girl was hissing under her breathe, and grumbling. She was simply gorgeous, she had a sort of pink eye shadow making her look like a goddess than a high school student. Her brown high pony tail swung with every sway of her hips.

The last was absolutely intriguing for reasons I cannot explain. He seemed to be the loner of the party, it wasn't that he was neglected; of course, he wasn't as the group talked amongst themselves, he would smile, revealing perfect white teeth, but never say anything. He seemed lonely. His ebony hair was pulled into a braid, going halfway down his back, two forelocks of hair and bangs framed his face as if he were a painting rather than a real person. Unlike the taller colder boy, this one was bit more fiery you could tell just by looking at him. His eyes were enchanting; if possible, they were a beautiful purple, amethyst. The boy stopped short of his laughter when he caught me staring at him, he looked at me with a large amount of curiosity with those smothering gems, like a cat testing out a toy mouse. I blushed heavily and turned around.

"Don't even try," said the girl with the short hair. "Kikyo's one of the most beautiful girls in school and he turned even her down."

"He?" I said, slightly peeved.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, the one in the braid." Said Kikyo, glaring at the girl, "the one that is being repeatedly slapped is Miroku, and girl slapping him is Sango, Ice man is Sesshoumaru and the last girl, the one that's sweeter looking, is Rin."

"Are they related?" I asked looking at the boy called InuYasha from the corner of my eyes. It looked like he was trying to hide a smile. "They seem awfully close."

"Yeah, they're foster children, except Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru they're the biological children of InuTashio- sama and Izayoi, doctors at Forks hospital."

"They're not at all related, but they date each other." Said the girl called Ayumi, shivering.

"What's the problem they're not related, it's not incest." I said, wrinkling my nose.

"I know, it's just.. weird."

Kikyo butted back in. "Like I said, don't even try it, Inuyasha rejects everyone." A loud laugh flew into my ears from the table, it was musical, like a violin. I turned, could they have heard us from the other side of the cafeteria-?

I shook my head and chucked my apple core into the garbage, I looked over my shoulder and saw InuYasha exit through another door of the cafeteria. I look at my schedule, biology. I head towards the eastern wing. I entered the room and the male teacher directed me to the back, I could have whooped when I saw the strange boy sitting in the back of the room; InuYasha. At first he appeared tranquil maybe even sleepy, but as soon as the fan in the back made my hair fly and swirl in the air he tensed. Rage spread over his face and I was certain I had somehow offended him. I reluctantly sat next to him, and he moved his chair as far away from me as possible. I trembled and even felt like crying.

Was I that repulsive? I took notes with a slow hand. He was taking notes furiously, ripping the paper through sometimes, it was frightening to hear. I took one peek and I saw how chaotic his eyes were, they looked like stale dyed cookies rather than the gems that shone at lunch. I almost gasped when his eyes caught mine for a small second. I scribbled and doodled for the period, strangely my chibis did nothing to calm me like they usually would. I grabbed my purple pen and tried to sketch purple gems all over my sheet but his growl next me made me turn to a clean page and go back to taking notes. The moment the bell rung signaling the end of the day, he left abruptly before I could take my notebook and put it into my bag.

I sat in my truck for a while, wondering what I did to hurt him, to make him hate me that much? Are Americans that sensitive? Was it how I dress? I started to cry, wondering where my courage went, I never cared about myself image before.

So….Why now?


	2. Chapter 2

**hey! this is Warrior's Sacrifice here with a character just in case you guys get a bit confused! **

Edward- InuYasha  
Emmet- Miroku  
Gothic version of Bella- Kagome  
Rosalie- Sango  
Rin- Alice  
Renee- Mrs. H  
Jasper- Sesshoumaru  
Philip- Daisuke  
Bella's homies- Kikyo, Ayumi,  
Hojo, Eri

_Disclaimer; I don't own InuYasha or Twilight or any of it's characters, This is purely for entertainment purposes.... I was bored *laughs*Please thank the Original creators of these characters and loose imitation of plot line. _

_GIVE A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO Dreams_do_Matter! *InuTwilight claps* She will be writing chapters 4-6. So if you enjoy those chapters just as much as mine, go send her a message! She loves getting feedback! Enjoy!  
_

**Chapter two**

The next day was groggy and I absolutely despised the lack of sun in this town. I pulled on my plaid skirt and stocking wearing another tank top. Charlie was being a bit more, concerned today and gave me a black raincoat to wear over my clothes. I climbed into my truck and sat waiting for the engine to warm up and the heat to kick in. I put the truck in reverse and headed off to school, the roads were a bit more slippery than I would have liked. I parked on the side of the courtyard and walked quickly into the school less I look more like a gothic raccoon than I aimed for.

I threw my coat in my locker, and went to my classes reluctantly. I was despised the thought of having someone glare at me for reasons unfathomable by me. I frowned, playing with my gel pen rather than listening to my trig teacher. If InuYasha was going to be a jerk and kept it up then I was most certainly going to confront him.

The shifts in the schedule made biology come sooner than I would have liked. I pulled on my cotton cap covered in buttons over my head and effectively hid my headphone and I-pod. I walked in and was shocked by what I saw; InuYasha wasn't there. I secretly praised any God that was up there and took advantage of my open table. As Mr. Barry continued his lecture with the transparencies, I couldn't help but think I was the reason he wasn't here.

For the next week and a half, there were only four people at that quiet lunch table. Despite Kikyo's attempts to explain that it was normal for the Takahashis to skip, I still couldn't shake it off this sort of guilt. The next day came and I was getting used to the fact that for whatever reason, I was hated. This boy, Hobo, Homo? Something like that kept talking to me and following me as if I was some sort of Queen. I hated it; I'd deal with him later. The guy is too dense for his own. I went to lunch with my red apple and sun chips, and I nearly stopped breathing, InuYasha was back.

He sat at the lonely table in the back with his family, and he was smiling again. "Kagome," I jumped. Kikyo was tapping her foot waiting for me to come and sit down. "What are you- Oh." She smiled deviously.

I sat down and looked at him from the corner of my eyes. He was staring at me again, only this time he looked curious. His purple eyes sparkled even more when I first saw him. His hair was pulled back into a braid again and he wore a black silk shirt and beat up jeans. i cursed him for being the sexy thing he was.

"Well," said Eri, the girl who's name I couldn't recall before. "I think he likes you."

"Does he look angry?"

"No," said Ayumi loudly. "He just looks… I don't know how to say it… Like he wants you? I don't know." A loud booming laughter from the table in the back made me blush a beat red. I still didn't know how they were listening in on our conversations but it was making me miserable, and from the looks of it, so was InuYasha.

"Sweet Jesus, kill me." I groaned into my arms covered by striped arm socks. Hojo, Homo, whatever the hell his name was, frowned, he's too loyal and protective of me. I wish he could just see the light and see that I wasn't interested, Kikyo was, it was as plain as freaking day. As soon as the bell rung, I left for Biology. I walked slowly not wanting to be anywhere near InuYasha. I walked in the class and sat down quickly. I rearranged the chains on my skirt and waited for Mr. Barry to start his lecture.

"Hi,"

I almost jumped and turned to face him. InuYasha was still on the far side of the table but his chair was turned to face me. He looked a bit relieved for whatever reason, what was this? How could he just switch like that? It seriously looked like he wanted to kill me with his glare the week before… or eat me.

I glared at him slightly. "Hello,"

"You must be Kagome," he smiled slightly. "I'm InuYasha."

"Pleasure," I replied frigidly. He seemed a bit hurt by my attitude towards him.

He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry about… last week. We got of f on the wrong foot, I had a bad day."

"You looked fine at lunch before." I said other nasty things in Japanese under my breath. He looked a bit angry. "And if so, then why take it out on me?"

"Excuse me? Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" he snorted, it looked like he was trying to suppress a smile and it made me even madder when he ignored my previous question.

"Every fucking night before I go to sleep!" I said in Japanese, I honestly didn't want to know how he knew what I said; he looked plenty American to me.

He raised an eyebrow, and replied in Japanese. "I already apologized and it's my business on what made me upset. Please, don't be angry. " His voice was silky and hoarse as velvet; it did its magic and calmed me a bit, and making me speechless. My hands were bawled into fists, I still wanted to punch his face. Mr. Barry saw me tremble.

"Miss Higurashi?"

"Continue your lecture, I'm fine." I said through my teeth. Mr. Barry looked a bit torn about what to do, but he did as I had asked… stupid American. I wrote notes and scribbled furiously, and I turned my I-pod as high it could go. Ah, how I loved _Disturbed_. InuYasha just looked a bit guilty, writing his notes in my native script, for whatever reason it made me feel a bit better. He left as soon as the bell rung and I felt guiltier than I had before.

The next day came and went, and Biology had once again appeared on my doorstep. I was beyond frustrated and I didn't bother to dress in my usual attire, and left my hair down. I missed my chains but I just didn't have the patience for them, I was melancholy. I sat on my chair in biology, ashamed for trying to stare at InuYasha from the corner of my eye. We were to identify the organisms on the slides, and we weren't allowed to use our textbooks. I could do this in my sleep, and here are these Americans freaking out over nothing. I snorted and began to put the parts of the fragile microscope together, my herculean partner watching me, studying me .

"You look nice with your hair down," he said, as he handled the slide under microscope. I couldn't say anything. "I miss the punk though, normal doesn't suite you."

"Thanks," I muttered, ignoring his last comment. "Don't even bother looking at that, it's a water bear." I rolled my eyes as he blinked cutely.

"Alright, I believe you." He wrote it on our sheet, this time in English. How do you like Forks so far?" he said awkwardly.

"It stinks." I muttered, "Algae." I wrote the correct answer on our paper.

He chuckled. "Why? Not exciting enough for you?"

"Yes, for one, Second, I haven't seen the sun in weeks since I have gotten here." I was starting to get a bit peeved but it was just so easy to talk to him. He put his face in his hand and looked at me as I ranted, further studying me, "And why does no one know about manga, or anime for that matter? It's insane! " I turned to him sharply, and said in a loud whisper in Japanese. "WHAT THE FUCK IS A _"Rock of Love"_?!"

InuYasha laughed loudly, making the female student body melt in their chairs. "A horrible TV show, it's entirely staged," He sighed and wrote down the rest of the answers and talked quietly. "And that is frustrating, I know," He shook his head. "It depresses me that no one likes Elfin Lied, or Full Metal Alchemist either."

"Edward is a babe, Alphonse is a cutie pie," He chuckled. "-and Elfin Lied is much too bloody for my tastes, manga was better." I blinked, wait, the Takahashis don't talk to anyone, namely Inuyasha, so how could he know that? I snorted and let it slide. I unscrewed the top of the water I had in my bag.

"Shame," he said. "Nyuu is a cutie, reminds me of you." I started choking on the water I was drinking. He laughed. "You're easily startled." The bell rung, and he lingered for once, "Make sure you get your jacket out of your locker."

I was a bit puzzled, I nodded, and he left. How did he know I put my jacket in my locker.

It wasn't long before Kikyo practically jumped me and asked me what spell I used to make the most amazing, sexy, hot, herculean, single (note this is what Kikyo said) boy in school to talk to me. I told her I didn't know and she pouted, clearly not satisfied.

I drove home, and lay on my bed, writing the paper that was due in the next few weeks. What was with him? First, he's all "Rawr", then all "I'm sorry can we be friends?", and today he acted like prince charming. Jesus, if boys have trouble-reading girls, then I am reading unabridged version of "_Moby Dick"_… a very sexy unabridged version of _"Moby Dick"._

I went to sleep, trying to grow accustomed to the wind outside my bedroom window.


	3. Chapter 3

Inu Twilight

Chapter 3

The follow weeks after InuYasha and I started talking I had finished my beast of a paper. I looked in my closet and remembered what InuYasha told me about normal not suiting me. I blushed at the thought, and I went back to wearing my punk pants covered in numerous amounts of graffiti and torn at one knee and then I pulled my Domo-kun sweater over my head. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and put a red ribbon in mess of thick black hair. I grabbed a pop-tart and ate it quickly, I was running a bit late.

I groaned when I saw that the rain was coming down, a torrential downpour. It reminded me of when Tokyo would have a hurricane.

I ran quickly to my truck trying in vain to stay remotely dry. My sweater was already soaked, making me more peeved than I would have liked. I drove to school slowly, making my way cautiously through Forks quiet streets, some of the cars even skid a bit going down the old cracked road. I released a deep breath of relief when I successfully put my car in park right by the front entrance of the woods. I looked in the back of the truck for an umbrella but none was found. I sighed and prepared to be even more soaked than I was now. I pulled out my bag and jumped out of my truck, much to my dismay my things flew all over the place.

I was seriously about to kill something,

I knelt down to pick up the finished product of my paper, now covered in dirt and soaked till it wasn't even legible. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and my eyes caught the amethyst ones of my Science partner. He stood under the overhang, watching me while his siblings chattered amongst themselves. The girl, Sango was busy crying and yelling that Miroku was a no good pervert. Rin and Sesshoumaru were busy cuddling. He was by himself again, and the thought made me pity him. He was beautiful enough, why not get a girl, why push them away?

I started to go to the overhang leading to the school when something unbelievable happened.

Everything happened very fast. The sound of an artificial scream of tires rang throughout the parking lot. A van, Hojo's surprisingly enough, another reason why I will forever hate his guts, was swerving incoherently losing control going in my direction. My hyped brain quickly concluded that if I move from my spot in either direction that I would crushed against my beloved truck. I was pushed into the ground by someone, and my head connected with the concrete. In slow motion, the car rolled on its side and someone pushed their pale hands out and pushed the car BACK. The car came to a halt only a few inches from my face, I was gathered into the person's arms cradling me like my mother would have when I was smaller. I took a quick glance at whoever saved me, my eyes widened when purple eyes looked back at me.

"Kagome, are you alright?" his eyes were frantic, not as sparkling as they were before, it looked like he had just committed a crime rather than saved my own life.

"Inuyasha?"

"Shh," he said, picking me up keeping my head in his chest. "Someone call an ambulance!" He bellowed, even when he was concerned he sounded lovely.

"Dammit Inuyasha, I'm fine." I growled trying to pull myself out of his embrace, it was difficult, and his hold was like iron. I gave up after a moment of this and I was tired all of a sudden.

"Kagome, you hit your head, you keep your mouth shut." He said as gently as he could but his frustration was leaking making his voice crack in some places.

"How did you save me?" I mumbled, flashing lights made my head spin. He climbed into the ambulance and set me on the stretcher. He jumped out of the ambulance, leaving me with the paramedics and my question hanging.

My gratitude for him died suddenly after I was put through hours of test to see if my brain was functioning normally. After the first two hours of this outrageous testing I flat out refused, I knew my colors and numbers dammit.

I hated the fact my Domo-kun sweater was ruined, I hated the fact my favorite pants were ruined too. I hated the fact that Inuyasha had to open his big mouth and put me through this frustration. I hated the fact I was considering to excuse it because he looked incredibly beautiful and held me! He smelt nice too… Goddammit! What am I thinking?!

My frustration nearly DOUBLED when I was given the puzzle presented to me: how did Inuyasha push a car away from me, or rather dent a car when it should have been the other way around?

A man in a lab coat came through the door of my examination room, interrupting my puzzling thoughts. He was a large man, well over seven feet tall. He could have had a double career if he wanted to; a model, and a pro wrestler. He had the same eyes as Inuyasha did and his long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail. The only downfall in my theory was that he looked like a gentle soul. His eyes were soft and sympathetic. It all began to click in my brain; this was Inuyasha's father.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi," he said kindly, he put a large hand on the place of impact, making me wince. "Your x-rays came out normal I'd say in about two hours you'll be home free."

"Oh for Christ sake," I muttered. A knock on the door made us both look over and there was the man of the hour, my "savior", Inuyasha. He leaned against the frame of the door looking at me as if he was the sweetest most cherubic thing on the planet, haha KISS MY ASS.

"How are you feeling, Kagome?"

"I'm fine you asshole!" I snapped. "I have been fine all morning!"

He laughed along with his father. "Well then , I'm glad."

"I'm going to skin you alive..." I said blandly, "Asshole," His father chuckled and left us alone be, Inuyasha sat down in a chair in the corner.

He frowned. "You know men don't find that very attractive,"

"What would that be, Prince charming?" I snapped.

"Cussing,"

"I'll swear as much as I want to." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "You owe me a new Domo-kun sweater."

"Done, that thing looked ratty on you anyway."

I growled, "Why is it that you were able to get to me so fast?"

His playfulness melted away and he looked at me with concern again, his eyes however were different. "I was right next to you Kagome."

"No you weren't!" I bellowed, I jumped off the examination table startling him as I stomped over to where he sat and grabbed the cuff of his shirt. "You were under the overhang with Sango and Miroku."

He glared at me again, not nearly as intense as it was before. "Kagome, you're ill, you hit your head, this is normal for head injuries. I pushed you out of the way."

"I know what I saw! " I bellowed, I hardly noticed that I was crying. "You held Hojo's van back with your own hands, and then you- you." I couldn't even finish my sentence, I was too angry, too frustrated. He looked at me with sympathy, stood up and guided me to the bed by the table. I crawled into a ball and cried. InuYasha was very sympathetic to the situation, letting me cry like that. Most boys would probably feel awkward in that situation; lord knows my ex-boyfriends were jackasses about it. "I'm still mad at you," I glared at him from my little cocoon of blankets and my ruined sweater.

"You don't have any proof." He said quietly, it really did look like he wanted to say something else. His lips tightened together, never looking away from my green eyes.

"I have my certainty." I mumbled. "I know what I saw, you pushed the van back and saved me."

"It was nothing but luck, Kagome, that I could get you out of the way without killing us both." He said coldly, he left without another word he stopped short and looked over his shoulder. "I suggest you keep that story of yours to yourself, lest someone thinks you're insane."

I was insulted beyond insulted, if I didn't feel so horrible and upset I would have bunch his hooker, man-whore face by now. "I wouldn't tell a soul, but I hate telling lies, InuYasha." He didn't reply and left, seconds after he left Charlie came into the room with concern wrinkling his face.

"Kagome," he grabbed the chair and sat next to my bedside and held my hands. "Sweetie, are you alright?"

"I'm fine dad." I mumbled, I just wanted to go home. "Can't we just go home, please?" I started to bawl my eyes out. I was frustrated and tired beyond words. After a half hour of pestering InuTaisho- sama to let me go, he agreed but made me promise that if I was in more pain I would come straight back.

I walked ahead of Charlie and an angry voice floated over my ears. "Are you that stupid?" It was female, and it sounded like Sango. "You could have ruined everything!" I walked around the corner to see Inuyasha and Sango in a tense argument.

"I couldn't let her die, Sango." It sounded like he was pained.

Her eyes softened, "I'm sorry, InuYasha, but you have to be careful with morta-"

The moment I moved from my spot, they stopped and looked at me. Sango was just as unsure by the whole thing as he was. Her magenta eyes flickering and she turned to leave. She huffed and InuYasha looked confused and conflicted. He looked at me in apology and left.

Charlie later informed me to call my mother. I yelled at him for that, the poor dear must be hyperventilating by now. I called her almost immediately, the moment she heard my voice she started to cry hysterically for a full half hour. I comforted her and assured her that no, I didn't have brain damage and I still like being my gothic self. She somehow slipped in - like the wily woman she is – if I was interested in any boys. I blushed hard and stuttered "No," She laughed through her clearing tears and told me she had to go. I hung up, I had a sneaky suspicion that she already knew about Inuyasha.

I lay on my bed in my old pajamas from Japan. I missed them so much, mom and even the booger Souta. I closed my eyes, and my thoughts were filled with him, InuYasha.

I don't understand him at all. My dreams held nothing but him for days on.


	4. Frustration

Twilight of the Inus

Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys Dreams do Matter here, I shall be your story teller for the next three chapters! *Readers scream and cower* O_O …Okay then, anyways Madi/Warrior's Sacrifice and I own absolutely nothing! Enjoy!**

The next day at school was a nightmare. The second I got there I was followed by the incessant chatter of the rest of the student body. Except the Takahashi's. Kikyo wanted every single conceivable detail about the accident, like why Inuyasha saved me. What is it? She's jealous of me? Oh for the love of God, I can hardly stand him. I really wanted to tell her to just shut up and leave me alone, but I didn't. By the time Biology rolled around I was ready to scream, there's only so much interrogation one person can take, plus Hojo was practically stalking me because he seemed to have developed an obsession with making amends.

Of course I wanted answers from Inuyasha. That's why I was anticipating Biology so much, or that's what I was telling myself. In reality, I just wanted to stare at his absolute perfection. When I got to class he was already there, I took a deep breath to prepare myself because I wasn't sure what to expect considering how bipolar Inuyasha tended to act. I plastered a pleasant smile on my face which felt painfully fake and walked over to the lab table.

"Hello Inuyasha," I said sweetly, and feeling like an idiot for making that obvious that I was lying, "How are you today?"

He just said "Feh" then he glowered at me and turned away. I was stung, what the hell was that for?! There's no way he's still that steamed over yesterday because that was so freaking rude! I scowled and muttered profanities under my breath in Japanese until class started. Then I proceeded to take out my iPod and put on the headphones and hide them in my hair. I kept it in all class so I would only have to focus on the music and what I was drawing on my notebook instead of the fact that one of the Takahashi's was miffed at me for on unknown reason.

It was a relief when class ended and I could escape to gym class and not have to see Inuyasha until tomorrow, if he even showed up.

This cold shoulder treatment went on for six weeks and it, along with the constant dreams I started having about him, baffled me completely. I tried to just live through it day to day, at lunch; I would try to avoid looking at their table as much as possible and just talk to my friends. Hojo was planning a trip to the La Push First Beach and I only agreed to go in hopes that this would end his obsession with stalking me at school; I didn't really want to go, not here where the weather's so crappy.

Finally, after six weeks of torture and confusion, he started talking to me again.

"I know I'm being rude and I want to apologize, but it's safer for you to stay away from us." That was all Inuyasha said to explain what he'd done, and of course, in true Kagome fashion, I got pissed off.

"Then why the hell did you save me if you hate me so much?" I hissed at him, he looked stunned, "And stop with the freaking bipolar act, pick a mood and stick with it don't pretend that you like me when it's obvious you don't!" He tried to defend himself and deny what I said but I refused to listen or acknowledge him, he deserved it.

When class ended I tried to sweep out of the room and not give the infuriating Takahashi another glance but some idiot thought it would be funny to trip me, I dropped all my stuff and almost fell but Hojo decided to play hero and caught me. Great, now I needed a shower, I turned to pick up my books only to find them neatly stacked and handed to me by earlier mentioned Takahashi.

"Thanks" I said coldly. He smirked, as if one good deed erases the past month and a half of extreme annoyance and frustration.

"You're welcome," He said cockily. Man, I was so tempted to punch him. I really needed to go home and unwind, I was almost going to skip gym, but I didn't want to get in an argument with Charlie, and that was the last thing I needed. I was just going to have to watch Axis Powers Hetalia when I got home so I could have something to laugh at.

**A/N: Well that's all until chapter five guys. I just want to say thanks to all our reviewers, thanks so much! *Gives reviewers cookies* We love hearing from you so review! I like hearing what you think.  
**

**A/N WS: Hey this is Warriors Sacrifice, and as Julia called me, Madi, I know I'm not supposed to be interrupting Julia's moment, (I mean this is her chapter). However when she had already sent me the chapter to upload she had forgotten to ask, if you are to review for chapter four please put in your review; "To DDM," so that it is directed to HER and not me, or PM her. Thanks so much and keep reading! :]**

P.S (from both of us) Thanks you to all the reviewers and Watchers and people who favored this Fanfic. :] we love you. xD *glomps you all to death*  



	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I was beginning to think that the American's stupidity was washing off on me, I started dozing off in Trigg this morning, and when I was called on, I got the answer wrong. It made me a bit peeved I was two years passed Trigg well into advanced calculus. I was going to talk to Mrs. Collins about changing classes for sure. It was well into the second semester; perhaps I could switch into a higher class.

Despite my mishap in Trigg, my day was going well. History was a bit of a bitch, I was still trying to understand World War II history, there was some mishap. I knew the Japanese took some parts of our history and left them out but I didn't think it would be such a big deal.

I know, I know, Nanking was horrible and I do feel a bit disappointed that my ancestors could have done such a thing, but it doesn't mean that a mean rotten teacher can speak so harshly of my ethnic back rounds. I don't care if my father being American makes me an American citizen; I still have my Japanese Honor. God, I want to wring her turkey neck so bad. I yelled at her for that, she sent me to the office, as if I care.

Lunch came, and Kikyo didn't sit in her usual spot across from me, instead she sat a few seats away from me. Eri acted as a sort of like a translator between the two of us. I knew Kikyo liked Hojo, but I honestly didn't think that she would bring me into her own little bubble of jealousy. Its plain immature and stupid, for the love of Christ take the boy, I don't care, really! He asked me out to the prom at the end of the year TWIC E, and it was girls pick! What a dumbass, I seriously need to make him into fishing bait or something.

I took my usual glance towards the table in the back. InuYasha wasn't back again. I was still angry at his bipolar attitude towards me, what about him 'wasn't safe'? He didn't look like a druggie or anything, so he skipped. Who gives a crap? Then again, not all guys could push back a van. I was seriously considering looking at my Detective Conan mangas for investigation tips. I must sound like a complete nerd, but the whole situation was bothering me. What could be so dark, that his sister had to yell at him in the hospital? What was he if he wasn't a human? A super-hero? Mutant? I shook my head like a sleepy dog and patted my face. 'Come On, Kagome! You're getting way over your head, it has to be something reasonable.' But my brain couldn't think of anything. 'Steroids?'

I took one last bite of white sauce pizza from home and left abruptly. My American buddies called after me but I just headed for biology. The bell rung as soon as I left the cafeteria, I was taking my time going to class. The whole atmosphere was sleepy, peaceful, maybe even blissful.

I walked to the back of Mr. Barry's room, InuYasha had once again chose to skip. I waited patiently for the bell to ring. I knew there was to be a sort of "Surprise" today. Mr. Barry said he was able to contact an old friend from college to bring in a rare species from the Amazon.

Mr. Barry rung his desk bell silencing the chattering students. On the desk, the "Mystery organism" as it was marked with a small sign, was covered with a sort of linen. Mr. Barry had a large grin on his face clearing showing his joy in being able to bring whatever that animal was in the building.

"As you may know, you are in advanced Biology and you all have made excellent progress." A male student in the back made a sort of WHOOT Mr. Barry smiled and continued. "So today we're taking a break from the slides and microscopes and my friend from the university let me borrow one of his grandest subjects in his collection of Tropical rainforest creatures."

"Is it a tree frog?" asked Kikyo.

"No, it's able to be the size of a dinner plate." The students gave out an "ooh".

"How about a bird?"

"Are you kidding? Like a bird could fit in that container…"

"Nope," said Mr. Barry shaking his head with a smile. "It's able to eat a bird, we got a smaller species so we should be in no harm."

"A snake maybe?" said Hojo.

"No, it eats snakes also. No more guesses?" The room fell silent, and I got a sort of knot in and stomach, I heard all those sort of fact for one particular creature, one I hated among all other species of animal. Mr. Barry turned so his back was to us and he lifted the linen and reached into a clear container. "Tada!" He turned and there in his palm was a small tarantula. A Spider.

A girl gave out a small shriek when it twitched its two long legs, and its small furry feelers raised in defense. I began to tremble. I hate spiders. I hate spiders. I made my way to the farthest part of the desk, where InuYasha sat, hoping to give myself some distance between it and me. 'Just don't look at it.'

"This is a tarantula it's in its younger phase, when it grows it will shed a sort of shell and grow to enormous sizes. Some may be the size of your Thanksgiving Turkey plate. Able to dig burrows and trapdoors these creatures can have their prey fall through and trap them in a silk web –"

I didn't care to listen I knew it already. I bit my lip drawing blood as I began to tremble and shake violently. I was terribly afraid of spiders, my mother had to kill them for me when I was little and sleep with me to get me to stop crying. I wanted to cry, I really did, but if I did it would only make it worse, panic would set in and then that thing could jump, or call other spiders to come eat me too! I kicked myself mentally I had to stay calm.

I set my head on my arms as Mr. Barry walked around with that disgusting creature in his hand. I could imagine its eight beady eyes glaring into me as its fangs delivered potent venom into my blood. Toxins would make my nerves rot and my muscles spasm and eventually go to my brain. Seizures and bloating limbs would make my skin spread apart like a birthday piñata and the blood would flow off onto the floor! Mr. Barry stopped at my desk, he gave my shoulder a nudge.

"Miss Higurashi? Are you alright?"

My mouth kept opening and closing like a fish out of water and I felt the urge to vomit. "Get… away,"

"Miss Higurashi?"

I looked up and there in front of my face was the spider in the palm of his hand. I screamed and jumped on the desk. I crawled and pressed my back into the wall adjacent to the desk. "Get that thing away from me!"

Everyone was looking at me, Mr. Barry wasn't moving away. Before I knew it I was crying hysterically. "Miss Higurashi? Do you need to be excused?"

"Yes, yes! Now get that monster away! If you won't then I'll kill it myself! GET IT AWAY!" I shrieked. Mr. Barry was a quiet ma n and was startled by my outburst he walked slowly to the cage and put the tiny beast into its clear cage. It seemed just as relieved as me, and proceeded to munch on a helpless corpse of a mouse. I cringed, Mr. Barry was writing me a pass, but before he could even write that I was going to the nurse I jumped off the desk practically ran out the door.

I paced around the halls trying to pull myself together, it was two periods before the end of the day and the rain was beginning to let up. I had to get home somehow; I had to take a shower. I was EXPOSED to it. I kept seeing it in my head it was glaring at me. It was eating me it was eating… her.

I held back a throat-burning sob as I pushed the door outside harshly. I walked to the courtyard quickly, but I could only think of the spiders under the picnic tables. I couldn't get it out of my head, this was normal for me after seeing a… beast. I had my windows taped so that they couldn't get in, and even had a strip at the bottom of my door so they couldn't get in from other parts of the house. I quickly concluded that my truck was my best bet. I needed to sit down and let it out. Running like I had nothing to lose I practically pulled my door off and hid in the back seat.

I was used to doing this alone, I had to hide in mom's room when she was out for w ork. I would avoid a room for days until I was certain there were no spiders to bother me. The slowing raindrops made me a bit calmer but I couldn't stop crying.

A rough tapping on the glass made me jump and the person there startled me. It was InuYasha, he looked a bit concerned, and he was soaked. His hair and clothes were drenched, his hair was down looking like a raven's wing, and he reminded me of a lost wet puppy dog. I sniffled and I opened the door. "What?"

"What yourself," he replied in Japanese. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, go away," I tried to close the door but he grabbed the door and opened it roughly.

"No, you're not." He said glaring at me.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?"I growled.

"Aren't you?" he said with a sort smile, his eyes didn't change. "You're about as intimidating a wet Pomeranian."

"Shut up, I growled, I sniffled. "I'm just… upset."

"That's not the Kagome I know," he said, I sat back and he climbed in the car and sat in the passenger side closing the door. He rolled down the window a bit. "You aren't upset by just _anything_. What happened?"

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"Was it a teacher?"

I thought of Mr. Barry's hand with the spider and I let out a wail. "No! I mean… kind of," He turned around in his seat clearly concerned. He looked furious not at me, but whatever it was that had made me cry.

"So it was?"

"It was the animal he brought in." I said wiping my tears with my striped arm sock.

He blinked in surprise. "The tarantula?"

"The spider, Baka!" I bellowed. "That ugly, nasty, evil, son of a… AHHH!" I groaned and hid my face in my knees.

"You're afraid of spiders?" he asked.

"You must have a phobia of sticking to a mood." I retorted lamely. "Yes, I have arachnophobia, genius."

He ignored my previous comment. "Doesn't it run in families? I don't think Charlie has it; does he?"

"My phobia doesn't run in the family, it came from a traumatic experience, a large majority of phobias come from that sort of thing." I said with a mumble. I really wanted to let the subject end there but it was like dousing fire with gasoline, Inuyasha sat bunched up on his heels and looked at me hard. Possibly the most persuasive expression he could muster spread over his face. "What happened?" His breath was warm and he was close enough to kiss me. I kicked myself mentally for even thinking like that.

I blushed hard, "It was a long time ago, and it's a long story."

"We have two periods until the end of the day and I have all the free time you can imagine." He said hardly blinking.

I sat back and so did he as I started to collect the words to form my explanation. He sat there looking at me hard, his amethyst eyes sparkling in what looked to be anticipation. I ran a hand through my hair trying to get my bangs out of my eyes. "I forget how long ago it was, but when I was small I would visit the Shrine in Japan during the summertime with my mother, this is way back when I lived with Charlie. My grandparents ran the Higurashi Shrine for as long I was I can remember. Her name was Kaede, and she loved me a lot. I didn't know her every well but I loved her too."

My grandmother was in the head priestess of the shrine working with my grandfather. She wanted to go on a spiritual journey across what20was once the land of Moushi in search of spiritual enlightenment before she died. She told me her goodbyes and gave me my own bow and quiver she made herself. Mom was mad but she knew she meant well. She went on her merry way on foot in the streets of Tokyo in her priestess robes." I giggled at the memory. She kept her hair in a long low ponytail and her awful hunch made her seem to be as tall as me when I was ten. "Her journey was to take many months, and she would send letters to me and Grandfather telling me of her journey. However, as her letters seemed to decrease with time they became darker. She began to leave in the bottom of each letter 'Beware of the Miko Eater'." InuYasha gave a slight flinch "I couldn't make heads or tails of it. Suddenly her letters stopped altogether. For two years we waited and still nothing, I thought she was training in the mountains with other priests or something. I always thought she was going to come home. Then one night, during a visit to the shrine, I had the most horrible dream I could ever imagine."

I leaned my head against the glass of the window, the rain began to pour again, my tears started to fall once more. "My grandmother was being eaten by a hideous monster in the well house. A spider. She was just hanging there in its web looking at me. Moaning and screaming when that monster ripped out her very soul and ate it like it was nothing, like a bowl of plain white rice." I held the bridge of my nose and cried. "My grandmother's body was found soon after that in the bottom of the well."

"She was murdered?" he asked quietly.

I could only nod, my face felt hot and puffy. "I'm not sure how, my mother never told me. When I went to her funeral pyre and it looked like she was sleeping but I could see a sort of bite mark just beneath her robes by her neck. I swear it looked like a spiders bite there was spiders on her body. My mother had to keep brushing them off her. There was so many, hundreds, why couldn't they just leave her alone? She didn't want to die. Gram didn't achieve her goal." Inuyasha could only watch as I sob. "I hate them, I hate spiders."

"That was in the past, Kagome. I'm sure your grandmother wouldn't want you to so worked up about her. She's in heaven somewhere looking for her enlightenment, alright? Stop crying, alright… I don't like it when people cry." He ordered. Inuyasha looked at the clock on the dashboard. "We have just about an hour left. I suggest I get you home."

"I can drive myself," I mumbled.

Inuyasha seemed a bit taken aback by my reply, perhaps he expected me to say something else. "I don't think so, you're pretty out of it. You hold tight, where's your keys?" Before I could open my mouth to speak, he was fishing under my driver's seat and found my keys. "Buckle up," He pulled the truck in reverse and put my truck in full throttle. I couldn't help but think it was sweet that he would drive me home. The way home was quiet, aside from my loud engine. He shook his head at one of the last stoplights; it looked like he was trying not to smirk.

"What's so funny?"

"This is a model from the late sixties." He said a chuckle slipping into the air.

"So? It runs ok."

"It can't go over eighty…" he mumbled.

"Are you a speed junkie or something?"

"Something like that," The moment it turned green he pressed on the gas and sped through the intersection and onto the old road that lead to my house.

"Wait, how do you know where I live?"

Inuyasha looked into the rear view mirror. "I know Charlie, he adores my car. You'd think it was his sweetheart or something. It's pathetic, he asked me to leave at the shop for a week and when I came back for 'er he only changed my oil."

I giggled. "I should have known Charlie would do something like that."

Inuyasha didn't reply, he parked in my driveway smoothly, and the roar of my engine faded. We sat there in the quiet for another small moment before we both let out a sigh. "I'm sorry,"

"Pardon, what for?"

"I shouldn't be talking to you, but I am and I'm making a muck for my family."

"Like with the van?" I said quietly, I kept my hands busy and I tried not to look at him.

"Yeah…"

"I know you're not the average guy," I said breaking the silence. "I can't think of anything rational or remotely logical to explain how you pushed back a mini-van."

"Well," he said with a forced grin. "There's always google, and I'm open to theories."

I frowned but then right off the bat I said. "Crack and heroine." It worked like a charm and his musical laughter spilt out of his mouth. It broke the tension and made me feel a bit more confident in retrieving the truth surrounding his family and ultimately himself.

"Well," He said. "I can't say I haven't tried it."I didn't reply, he understood what the silence meant and said quickly. "I was kidding."

"Good, let's see…" I sat back against the wall of the trucks back seat as I thought of my 'theories.' "I haven't considered radioactive spiders till now. Let's go with that."

"Nope,"

"Kryptonite?" I giggled. I liked the Superhero trend I was going with, I don't know what it was about InuYasha but the whole aura or idea of hero suited him. He however seemed to take it the wrong way.

"That all superhero shit." He mumbled. "I'm not ... that kind of creature."

I really didn't know what to make of that. So he wasn't human? My grandmother used to say that humans are animals who were given the privilege of knowledge, so even if he was a different species I doubted it could have been anymore horrible than humans are. "It's just a theory."

"Alright," he said. Just as it appeared, the joyful atmosphere was swallowed up. I bet we both wanted to say SOMETHING but we just couldn't get it out of our systems. After another agonizing moment of tension, Inuyasha broke it. "I got to get going, mom and dad are going to skin me." He jumped out of the car quickly, startling me. Thunder rumbled behind him, and he walked away.

I stuttered. "Don't you want a ride? You'll get sick in this weather." I scrambled out of the car almost tripping.

"I'm fine," he said. Inuyasha waved over his shoulder.

I swallowed the block in my throat and bellowed. "You won't skip on Monday will you?"

He stopped and yelled back. "No, I'll be in class I have a test remember? Stay out of trouble, ya hear? Now get inside before I make you. I do this all the time, I'm fine."

A sudden Idea appeared in my head spontaneously as he started to walk away. "Wait!"

"What now?" he groaned. "Are you getting attached to me or something?"

"Don't flatter yourself!" I huffed. "Want to come to the beach with me and my buddies?" He blinked, confusion and other emotions flickered in his eyes. It looked as if he just won something off of Publishing's Clearing House and didn't know whether to dance or believe it even happened.

"The beach?"

"Yeah, tomorrow," I said, he walked back towards me and went to stand under the porch with me. "Kikyo and Eri and the whole gang will be there." He stayed silent for a moment, rain dripped off his drenched bangs and his eyes looked a bit fogged like he was thinking hard. InuYasha looked absolutely beautiful much to my dismay.

"Alright," he answered. "Which beach?"

The angel's choir rang off in my head. "La Push," I said breathlessly.

His entire appearance shifted, "Sorry, I don't go there."

I frowned, "Why not?"

"It's not the same as it used to be when I was younger." Inuyasha looked away from me, an air of guilt was around him, you could tell just by looking at him. He was hiding something again. "It's crowded anyway."

"Alright," I mumbled, oddly disappointed.

"I'll see you on Monday." and he left without another word. I stood on the porch and watched him walked away until the trees swallowed him up. I walked inside and trudged up the stairs to my room.

Well, that was interesting. I really didn't know what to make of it.

I changed out of my clothes and into my pajamas. I laid on my bed for a long time just looking at the rain pelting my window. So he wants to talk to others, but he's not supposed to? He can be sweet when he wants to, but he constantly pushes people away, he has to stay in that little bubble in the back of the lunchroom. I took a peek at my clock, it was around six and I was exhausted. Nothing but a weekend at the beach for me, unfortunately it wouldn't be nearly as interesting as I would have wanted it to be.

**AN: We Thank all of those who favored this story, Please review!**


	6. The Kill

Twilight of the Inu's

Chapter six

Despite the possibility of spiders, I found the outdoors to be a wonderful way to do some soul searching. I awakened that Saturday with a bed head big enough to leave the lead singer of Twisted Sister envious. I walked groggily down the stairs and poured a bowl of cereal, unlike yesterday and the day before that et cetera, it was wasn't raining, in fact there were some holes in the clouds letting the golden beams of sun bathe my front yard in some spots.

I smiled into the bowel as I slurped up some cereal, it wasn't much, but I guess Forks was trying its best to impress me. I look over at the clock on the wall, ten o'clock; Kikyo should be here in a few hours. So, what to do till noon?

I suppose I could read some book-book instead of Manga, and then again I was in a real juicy part with _Ouran High School Host Club (1)_. Tamaki was considering his feelings with Haruhi, the main female protagonist. Not to mention he was just an adorable character, who wouldn't love a frenchie that's half Japanese?! He has to be the most tolerable blond I have ever read about, besides Jace Wayland from The Mortal Instrument series _(2)_, he's a sexy beast.

I decided upon just surfing the web preferably reading yaoi on . Best place on the internet, _SERIOUSLY_, well that and Deviant Art, got to love the emoticons and the art people put up there, it's insane!

I spent at least another hour reading this fanfic my friend back in Japan told me about in the English section, called **Candy Boy (3),** a Kingdom Hearts yaoi. The plot and wording was very well thought out, and the angst and tender romance between the characters was amazing, the small bits of humor lightened the mood when it was needed and it wasn't cliché at all.

I looked to the clock again and got my ass in gear, grabbing a pair of plain capris and a old favorite tee-shirt of mine with a Magicarp with the Japanese text "I swear to God when I evolve I will destroy you all." I adore that shirt, I heard a beeping from outside and I jumped down the stairs and waved to Kikyo from the porch as I hastily put my boots on. We'd only be staying till ten that night, Charlie waved me off from his spot on the couch reading a Sports Illustrated Magazine.

I yanked the old door open to her mom's mini-van and climbed in buckling my seatbelt. Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and Hojo were already in the back with their surfboards and skim boards. "Hey Kagome," they said in complete unison which sort of creeped me out.

"Hey guys," I said, I sank into the old worn seat as Kikyo hit the gas as soon as she lost sight of my house. It was nothing but chatter in the way back seat, I sat in the middle row tapping my shoe in annoyance, I have no idea what they were talking about as it was. I blew my bangs out of my face. "Hey Kiki, turn on the radio or something please?"

She looked in the rear-view mirror, gave me a smile and turned on the radio. Suddenly a heavy bass made me jump as I recognized the beat to my mother's favorite song, "Thriller" by Michael Jackson. I huffed, just my luck, just let the poor man rest in peace, I mean look at poor Paris!

"Next!" I bellowed over the loud stereo.

"No way," screeched Ayumi from the back seat, "I love MJ!"

"Skip it dammit!" said Eri, Kikyo did as she was told and went to the next station.

I perked up, Eminem, I love that man he's an amazing rapper. "Stay here!" I started dancing in my seat, man I love this song.By the time we were at the beach the sun was swallowed up again, but it was still relatively warm out, I was just happy the sun had decided to actually appear in my lifetime. I pulled off my shirt, my blue bikini was already underneath, and I kept my caprice on.

As I neared the shore my eyes nearly bulge out of my head at the size of this beach. It wasn't as Inuyasha had said it was HUGE. As far as I could tell, the Gang and I were the only ones even on this beach, besides another group of boys walking in our direction. Kikyo looked up from her spot on the sand and waved at the boy taking the lead.

The boy was extremely tan, a bit Native American looking actually, and his hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. I smothered a giggle in my hand, what was it with boys and long hair in America anyway?

The boy blinked in a sort of recognition and pointed his finger at me a loosely. "Your name wouldn't be Kagome would it?"

"What if it is?" I said evenly, did he look a bit familiar?

"Ahh, come on Kags, it's me! Koga? Your dad and my dad used to fight over who had the big recliner in your living room during football season?" My eyes light up, and a sector of my memory opened up. Koga Black, an old childhood buddy of mine when I visited Charlie in the summer time.

"Well I'll be damned," I said giving him a bear hug, damn he had gotten taller. "How you been?"

"You know each other?" asked Kikyo frigidly, how could one person have so much anger towards me?

Koga ignored her and replied, "Oh nothing really, High school, nothing special."

"How's Ayame doing? I know she had a crush on you, way back in the day, how long has it been? Four years, six?"

"Yeah, me and Yammi are going out, and I haven't a clue."

"Oh really that's awesome!" I chirped, I looked towards his friends they both had rad hair-dues and piercings, but they looked familiar all the same. "Hakku, and Gen! What's up?"

"Nothin'" they said at the same time,

Koga spoke up, "So what brings you back to the states? I thought your mom took you back to Japan?"

"Oh yeah," I replied, "I'm living with Charlie now."

"Damn that sucks, I had dinner with him and dad a while ago, boy did that suck." he said shaking his head, "So how are you with the dating game?"

"Dating? Yeah, a few here and there; nothing too serious."

"She tried to snag the junior hottie, Inuyasha Takahashi." Said Eri with a giggle, I mentally lowered her "Coolness Tally Mark" to a one for the day.

"She tried to invite him and he shot her down," said Kikyo, she gets a negative five for the day.

Koga frowned, "The Takahashi Family isn't allowed to even come relatively near La Push."

I perked up suddenly, "Not allowed? You mean like they're not supposed to by law?"

"It's a treaty actually, but yeah." He shifted his weight to his other foot, and crossed his arms. "It's a really old story in my tribe."

"Care to tell?"

"I guess," he mumbled, Koga motioned me to follow him which I did as I grabbed my sandals, Haku and Gen stayed behind. He sure was a stud muffin now…

"So you were saying?" I asked,

"It's been a while since I heard it, I'm trying to figure out how to word it. Not to mention there's shitloads of versions of it too." I nodded and waited patiently for him to find his words. Before long we had found the edge of the forest, and Koga sat down on a moss covered rock, and patted a spot next to him. He took a deep breath and the words began to spill.

"It was a long time ago, before my great-great Grandfather was given the title of chief, my tribe had lived a nomadic lifestyle in the woods around La Push. We were quite formidable as well, so not many tribes wanted to converse with us.

"It was said to have happened in the spring, just as the snow was melting. The men out hunting had come across a trail of blood in the melting snow, slightly pink, towards the end of the trail was a dead bison, and it was not eaten, however in the chest his heart had been torn out and eaten." He paused, "That year was an exceptionally bad year for hunting, the moon had remained full for quite some time, and to our tribe that means bad luck.

"Anyway, along with this bad luck there came a lack in venison, as they were being targeted by whatever had eaten the hearts of the first bison. The elders had taken proper action and had blessed the land surrounding the villagers, however, it did little good, and a small child had been taken, and her heart had been eaten," I gulped, and he took another deep breath. "Many thought a demon or vengeful spirit had taken the child and had slaughtered our game. It wasn't until the snow had completely melted, that we saw what had caused so much harm."

"It was neither human nor beast, beautiful nor hideous, but the look on its face was terrifying. Hair the color as the moon that refused to hide away in the dark, and eyes as red as the blood that came from the hearts it ate. Strangely, the elders had looked upon it in pity, some say they sensed a small bit of good in the creature. I'm not sure as to what they did, but a formal agreement was in place and the monster had become sane once again. He promised to stay off our land and protect the areas surrounding it."

Time went by and the monster's pack grew to a rather large size, they disappear from time to time but they always come back after a few years. The Monster only identified itself with two characters." Koga picked up a large stick and drew in the soil carefully, often rubbing the sand clean until he gave an "ah" of satisfaction. There in front of his feet, was a similar likeliness to the Japanese character for 'Dog' and two for 'high bridge'.

"'Dog Takahashi?'"

"Yep," said Koga, "It's a sort of myth now, but we still tell the Takahashis to keep clear of the beach, and every single family with the name Takahashi has had the same amount of family members as the one before that. Is that creepy or what?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, for the rest of the night I felt like I had rocks in my stomach.

As promised Kikyo brought me home at ten, Charlie was still sitting in that recliner. He offered me a piece of Chocolate pie he had made, boasting it was just as good as Grandma Swan's. I did, if only to shut him up. I hurried upstairs and almost slammed the door behind me. I felt cold and clammy all over, the story hung on my mind. I leaned against the door and side down it until I was on the floor. I placed the slice of pie on the nightstand.

Dog Takahashi…

Inu meant dog, and the rest was self-explanatory. The story though… it felt familiar, I must have heard it from somewhere before. I tried to push it from my mind, and lay on my bed. My shoes felt like weights on my feet as the hung off the edge of the bed, and my mind felt heavier. A nasty bitter taste floated over my tongue, and I took a quick nibble from the pudding pie. Surprisingly it was good, but the bitter and sweetness dueled harshly in mouth making the taste neither sweet nor bitter.

There's no way that Inuyasha could be a heart-eating monster. He didn't look a thing like the demon Koga described either. However, he pushed a van from crushing me… and he was unnaturally good looking. I groaned after that thought. So he could push a van so what? Steroids have helped people do amazing things too. However, it didn't explain the speed; the steroids can't really help in that field of use.

The possibilities were endless for this. I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep by the time I had come to that final thought.

_The moment my feet touched the ground, I felt like I shouldn't have been where I was standing now. I felt like I was in trouble. But something kept calling me over to this forest, even when I screamed at myself not to. Suddenly a heartbeat rang into my ears, making me jump in fright as a howl of a wolf rang through the sky. I put a hand over my heart realizing it wasn't my own. Just as I looked up into the endless treetop, I noticed the moonlight shine right on me and the wolf howled again. _

"_Honestly! We're out of gas," _

_I quite literally jumped out of my seat in an old car. I blinked several times, Wasn't I just wondering in the woods a few moments ago? Strangely enough I dismissed the idea fairly quickly, and my voice sounded a bit more passive and coy than I had intended. _

"_Ok…" I looked over to the source of the voice in the driver's seat. "So what now-" I stopped short Inuyasha? What was he doing here? He wore an old Leather jacket, just like my grandfather had when he went to college. The old fart still wears it upon occasion. _

"_How about a walk? My house ain't too far from here." He didn't wait for my reply and had already gotten out of the car. I followed quickly, and notice the cool breezes weaving between my legs. The skirt that clung tight at my hips and went a little passed my kneecaps. My hair was pulled back into a ribbon. _

_As we walked along, the frigid air seemed to get a bit frostier but I didn't mind so much. I just walked beside him slowly, the crickets chirped like birds and I felt a sort of tug at my lips. I almost felt innocent again. Don't get me wrong, I had a few boyfriends, kissing here and there, but no one ever made me feel quite like this. I didn't realize that I liked being with Inuyasha. _

_Suddenly, he stopped me, "Listen," he said, _

"_Yeah Inuyasha?" _

"_I just wanted to ask if you liked me." My eyes widened at the bold claim, he looked down towards his feet kicking the dirt, he seemed just as nervous as I was. _

"_Course I do," I blurted out, as much as I wanted to cover my mouth at such a time my hands stayed in the other palm. _

"_Then I hope you like me the way I like you," He looked at me with a sort of twinkle in his golden eyes- wait, weren't his eyes a different color?_

_I dismissed it unusually quick as I nodded, "Course I do," _

"_Then I was wondering if you would be my girl?" My heart literally stopped, me with Inuyasha? It was like saying Black was a shade of white… _

"_Oh Inuyasha!" I found myself saying, and I hugged him hard around the neck pulling him closer to me. He pulled away and put a small promise ring on the left ring finger.  
_

"_Now, I got to tell you something," he took a deep breath and held my hands in his, "I'm not like other guys…"_

_I looked at him with a raised brow, "Well of course you aren't," _

"_No, I mean I'm not a hu-"Suddenly an ominous air blew over us making my hair fly wildly, and the hidden full moon peaked out of the clouds. A precious light from the moon hit his face making it illuminate brilliantly. However, the moment was not a blissful one, as he howled in pain and fell to his knees. He grabbed his chest above his heart eyes bulging out in an expression of pure agony. He chocked unable to speak over the pain but merely stuttered out, "G-g-get…a-a-away." _

"_Inuyasha?" I held his shoulder as I knelt beside him. _

"_GET AWAY!" He bellowed, his head snapped up to glare at me with his golden eyes becoming overcome by a flood of red. I screamed at the loud snap of bones, he grabbed at his scalp and bellowed at the top of his lungs. His hair turned to pale silver, almost like the white-hot pain that was taking him now. For whatever reason I couldn't help but look in horror as his screams dispersed and he stayed there with his head held low and his white hair fanning over his face. _

"_Inuyasha?" A feral snarl tore through the air and a hand was imbedded deep within my chest. I gurgled as blood exploded on my tongue and I belched it out. I stared up at his face to see him smirking, His fingers flexed deep inside of me and purred in pleasure when I screeched in agony. "W-why?" I muttered. _

"_FEH!" He chuckled, "Don't expect something to go against its nature-" With that his fangs tore into my throat, and I woke up._

A gasp flew out of mouth and nearly formed into a scream until I covered my mouth with both hands to muffle it quickly. I panted rapidly, as a sick nausea ran up my throat. "My heart…." I mumbled and felt that spot over my chest, my heart was still intact. I never felt such a relief before.

It was still late at night, only two in the morning. I crawled into a ball as the rain pelted the window.

The scent of chocolate drifted to my nose, it was the leftovers of Charlie's pie. I snorted and turned to the other side where the window was. "Fucking pie probably did it…" Which was probably true, the same thing happened with his experimental hot chocolate when I was five. Even so, that nightmare left me hungrier for answers than ever before. I went back to sleep, only to relive the nightmare in the form of Inuyasha dancing with a bunch of zombies….

That Monday, I slammed the door to my truck, and walked to biology. A very, very small part of my brain screamed at me not to, I snorted. It's not like I had anything to be afraid of. So what if Inuyasha was a heart-eating monster? It's not like you can get away with eating some random person's cardial muscle without leaving some sort of trace evidence.

I stopped sort of entering the classroom, what if the rest of them ate hearts?

I am ashamed to say that I was debating heavily on going to the guidance office and dropping out right then and there, but something deep inside me made me walk in and take my usual seat. He was twiddling a pencil in his long fingers, the idea of claws on his human finger nails made me VERY uncomfortable.

"Can I help you?" he said with a smile arrogantly placed on his pale pink lips. I couldn't help but want to kiss him.

"No," I said quietly, I felt somewhat ill after that, and extremely melancholy. A feeling of nostalgia bloomed in my chest and I never wanted to see the shrine more than I did now. I ignored his confused stare as I walked out of that classroom.

_Ok let me say this; *takes deep breath* GOMEN NAI SAI! GOMEN NAI SAI! GOMEN NAI SAI! GOMEN NAI SAI! GOMEN NAI SAI! GOMEN NAISAI! GOMEN NAI SAI! GOMEN NAI SAI! (I'm sorry in Japanese, lawl Higurashi reference xD) I am sooo Sorry about not updating sooner my lovelies! School has been one of the biggest bitches EVER. O.o I am dead serious, ok, because I moved late in the school year last year, I had missed the only opening for Writing Lab classes, which means that I had to take it as a Sophomore. All we do is write essays and shit, but it is ruining my writing at home. I can't even write my own original work! D: _

_This was eating at me ALL the time and I finished bits and pieces of it at a time, so if there's any bumps in flow you TOTALLY blame me for it. D: _

_Of course the Dream Sequence was in honor of __Michael Jackson__, and it is based on the Music video _Thriller_ :D it's like totally awesome ____ OH MY GOD Valley girl tone D: *shoots self* _

_Just another note; I'd like to thank the people who have favored in the past few weeks. They REALLY helped me get my ass in gear! AND COMMENT DAMMIT! I want some good criticism! _

_PSS HOLY F***ing shit! The New InuYasha series came out!!!!!! =O *fan-gasm* WATCH IT!_

_A/N DDD style: Hey y'all I've got the next few chapters and you have no idea how sorry we are about this being so late. I mean it, this chapter was horrible it gave me and Madi so much trouble... Anyways, favorite, comment, alert, all that jazz. And take my poll! Seriously do it, I need your opinions for a new story idea, it's yaoi and details are on my profile, Madi has already voted so now everyone else has to so I'll write faster. ^_^ Luv y'all. Until Chapter 7!_


End file.
